Reste
by Melodie Stryder
Summary: Quand Akira se pose des questions sur ses sentiments envers Shirogane et qu'un mot change tout
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Reste

Couple: Akira Shirogane

Résumé: Quand Akira à des doutes sur ses sentiments envers Shirogane et qu'un mot change tout

Raiting: M

Reste

PDV Akira

J'avais beaucoup réfléchit sur la grande question qui était : Suis-je amoureux de Shirogane ?

Mon corps avait tout de suite répondu oui et j'avais souvent du m'éclipser à cause d'une certaine déformation…Mon cerveau as mis lui plus longtemps à accepter l'idée, surtout la partie rebelle, alors finalement pour les mettre d'accord (la partie raisonnable et rebelle de mon cerveau) j'ai décidé de faire comme si je ne ressentais rien pour lui. Le problème c'est que je souffrais de plus en plus de cette situation, Shirogane partait tous les soirs dans son monde pour se régénérer mais revenait au petit matin blessé et se soignait lui-même (1), le pire c'est que je savais ce que je pouvais faire pour l'émécher de partir mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage…

En fait j'appréhendais sérieusement le passage à l'acte, parce que je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre et me voyais mal poser la question à mon entourage…

Ruminant mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu Shirogane entrer dans ma chambre.

-Hum…Akira ? (S hésitant)

-(sursaute) Ah c'est toi je t'es pas entendu rentrer. (A jouant l'indiffèrent)

-Je…J'y vais… (S se retournant pour sortir)

Il avait presque atteint la porte que ce mot sortit tout seul mue par une impulsion.

-Reste.

-Comment ? (S surpris)

-J'ai dit reste ici. (A soudain déterminer)

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas Akira…(S se rapprochant du lit d'A)

-Et moi je te dis que tu peux ! (A se levant dévoilant ainsi son corps à demi-nu)

Je vis nettement Shirogane me détailler en une caresse lascive, insistant sur mon boxer. Son regard était si intense qu'il me fit durcir, il le remarqua avant que j'ai eu le temps de le cacher et le vit écarquiller les yeux et articuler silencieusement :

-Oh mon dieu…

-Ta...Ta vue dans quel état tu ma mit ! T'as intérêt à rester pour m'enlever ça ! (A dissimilant sa gêne par de la colère)

Je vis que Shirogane était sous le choc et moi j'étais gêné et terrifié, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant, je ne voulais plus reculer, je ne voulais plus qu'il parte malgré tout…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Et enlève-moi tout ça… (A désignant les vêtements de S)

Une fois l'information monté au cerveau, il s'en fit pas prier et commença à se déshabiller lentement devant moi. Lentement trop lentement il défit son manteau noir.

-Plus vite ! (Pressé de voir le corps de S)

Sauf qu'il s'obstina à aller lentement

-Roh putain, faut que je fasse tout moi-même... (A se levant en grommelant)

En me voyant me lever Shirogane se stoppa et me dévora du regard, essayant de ne pas y prêter attention j'avançais vers lui, une fois arriver je défis ses voutons à une vitesse éclair et lui arrachait quasiment sa chemise et lui retira tout sauf son boxer et sa cravate afin de pouvoir l'attirer à moi, je regardais son corps finement musclé et si pale, je le contournais et défit sa longue tresse, (j'avais toujours voulut le voir les cheveux détachés) il était tout simplement magnifique.

Je tirais sur sa cravate et une fois qu'il fut assez près je l'embrassais doucement, me collant à lui, faisant frotter par mégarde mon érection contre sa cuisse. Shirogane se mit alors à pousser un gémissement sonore, lui faisant entrouvrir la bouche, j'en profitais pour approfondir le baiser qui devint soudainement enflammé vu que Shirogane participait activement à présent. Je m'enhardis et caressais les fesses de Shirogane, les malaxant. Il rompit le baiser, le souffle court, les joues roses et les lèvres légèrement gonflées, il n'avait jamais été aussi sexy qu'à cet instant.

-A…Akira tu…tu es vraiment sûr ? (S)

-Oui j'en suis sûr.

Le problème c'est que maintenant qu'il en parlait, ma peur revenait au galop…

On s'assit sur le lit, ou je triturais nerveusement mes pauvres doigts.

-Akira, ça ne va pas ?

*pensé* Non ça ne va pas ! Je suis mort de peur !

-Si, mais à vrai dire… je…je ne sais pas trop comment faire… (A gêné)

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te guider pour cette nuit.

-D'accord… (A un peu rassuré)

Il retira sa cravate et se pencha pour réclamer un baiser que je lui donnais volontiers, au début Shirogane voulut aller doucement, mais emporter par les sensations je pris le contrôle du baiser et l'allongeais sous moi, sans cesser le baiser, je caressais son torse, mes doigts jouant avec ses tétons que je savais sensible (2) le faisant gémir régulièrement, je mis fin au baiser et approchait avec hésitation ma main du boxer déformer de Shirogane, je caressais la bosse doucement et inquiet de ne rien entendre, je relevais mon visage vers Shirogane. Il avait les yeux clos et se mordillais les lèvres, encouragé par cette vue, je lui retirais son boxer et restais bloqué devant la taille de son sexe…ça…ça allait me pénétrer ! Je me fis sortir de mes pensées par Shirogane.

-A…Akira…j'espère…que tu regardes bien…comment je fais…parce qu'après…ça sera ton tour. (S entre 2 gémissements)

OH…MON…DIEU…Non seulement il me l'a dit les jambes écartées en se touchant devant moi mais il l'a dit avec une voix qui à envoyer des frissons de plaisir dans tout mon corps. Il s'arrêta alors et me mit à ma place et avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire : « Shirogane ? » il m'avait embrassé. Il m'embrassait passionnément et faisait frotter nos sexes mais apparemment insatisfait des sensations, puis stoppa le baiser. Il regarda mon sexe avec envie une fois mon boxer retirer et je le vit nettement se lécher les lèvres, lorsqu'il me regarda j'étais rouge écarlate et le souffle court, prenant ma réaction comme une réponse à sa question muette, il se pencha au niveau de mon sexe et se mit) le sucer, mes gémissements emplirent alors la pièce, honteux de m'entendre ainsi, j'essayais de me retenir. Le remarquant Shirogane s'arrêta et retira la main qui couvrait ma bouche, il me regardait si intensément que je pouvais ressentit son amour et son désir pour moi.

-Akira, ne te retient pas, je veux entendre le plaisir que je te procure. (S caressant la joue d'A)

C…Comment pouvait-il dire des choses comme ça si facilement. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, nos langes dansant ensemble, puis je le senti s'assoir sur moi, ses fesses frottant contre mon sexe, nous faisant gémir tous les 2. Il se retira du baiser et saisit mon sexe, le posta à son entrée et avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce que se passait, il s'était empaler sur moi. Les premiers mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit étaient : Oh putain de bordel de merde. J'ai cru que c'était le must du plaisir mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que je ressentis lorsqu'il bougea. Les yeux mi-clos, je le vit plus beau que jamais ses mains sur mon ventre prenais appuis et faisait balancer ses cheveux blanc en cadence, les yeux clos, les joues rougies, les lèvres entrouvertes ne cessant de répéter mon prénom. Il accéléra la cadence brutalement, déclenchant mes gémissements, s'il continuait comme ça j'allais jouir avant lui ! Evitant de penser que je pourrai lui faire mal, je commençais à le masturber. La réaction de Shirogane ne se fit pas attendre, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il se mit à crier mon nom dans une litanie sans fin. Au bout de quelques minutes Shirogane jouit et son orgasme déclencha le mien. Il s'allongeât à mes côtés me pris dans ses bras et me murmura avec tendresse :

-Je t'aime Akira, je t'aime vraiment alors ne me laisse pas

N'entendant pas de réponse, il c'était penché et m'avais vu endormit. Comment je le sais ? Bah en fait je ne dormais pas encore mais j'ai fait comme si pour retarder le moment où je devrais lui donner une réponse.

Fin Flash-back

Je me suis réveillé en me souvenant de la nuit dernière et me posait la même question, à savoir : Suis-je amoureux de Shirogane ?

Mais la réponse était facile, elle était contenue dans ce seul mot : Reste.

(1)Pour celles (et ceux si il y en a) qui ne connaissent pas cette anime, Shirogane est l'ombre d'Akira et il vu qu'il reste trop souvent hors de son monde il a besoin d'y retourner si il ne veut pas disparaitre, le souci c'est que les créatures de la bas s'en prenne à lui, il revient donc blessé au petit jour et se soigne tout seul. Mis à part ça je vous conseille vraiment cet anime dont le nom est Monochrome Factor.

(2) Dans un des épisodes de l'anime Akira saute sur le dos de Shirogane et passe sa main sous son manteau au niveau de son téton pour récupérer un gant qui est dans une poche intérieure et Shirogane gémit à cause du frottement…

En espérant que ça vous a plus ^^ votre avis est le bienvenu.


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue

Plusieurs jours ont passé et Shirogane et moi sortons ensemble…officieusement tout du moins ! Le 3ième soir, j'ai affronté mes angoisses et dit à Shirogane de me prendre, avant qu'il ne me pénètre, je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et lui ai dit les mots qu'il avait toujours voulut entendre :

Je t'aime Shirogane, je t'aime vraiment, alors je ne te laisserais jamais partir. (A faisant référence à leur 1ère nuit)

Des larmes de bonheur avait coulé sur ses joues pâles et j'eu une première fois rêvée.

A partir de ce jour, nous deux ça a été officiel aux yeux de nos amis, qui étaient heureux pour nous et disaient des « Il était temps » et autres truc du même style. Depuis chaque nuit avant de faire l'amour, je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille « reste » et il me répond toujours « je ne te laisserais jamais ». Ces mots sont notre promesse et même après la fin de ma vie dans le monde des humains, je le lui dis toujours dans le monde des ombres où le temps n'a pas de prise sur nous et il est mon roi à jamais.

THE END

(NDA : Je fais référence au fait qu'Akira est le roi des Rei il peut donc aller dans le monde des ombres. Shirogane lui est le roi des ombres)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits commentaires ça me fait très plaisir - ^.^-


End file.
